Chapter II: The Beginning of the Journey Part 4/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Chapter II, Part 4 of The Journey of the Colonization, The Beginning of the Journey. Characters Manny Sid Diego Rodney Copperbottom Fender Pinwheeler Donkey Kong Diddy Mumbo Jumbo Banjo and Kazooie Blu Jewel Scamper and Brain Cynder Igor Bia, Carla, Tiago Miguel Tulio Transcript The next morning, the air was cold outside.... (Diego yawns, gets up, and stretches his body) Manny: Any sign of land yet, Sid? Sid: No, but I'll search at the sea if we see something. Diego: Hmm.... The environment is getting cold now. Manny: I wonder where does our ship take us? (to Rodney) Rodney, what does the holomap say? Rodney: That's odd. We supposed to head west, but now, we're heading north faraway. Sid: Captain! Iceberg ahead! Manny: Iceberg? (Manny saw the iceberg. Then, he turned the icy ship to avoid getting hit by the iceberg) Manny: Guys, I think the current has move us to the wrong direction. Fender: Hey, are we going faster? Donkey Kong: Yeah, you're right, we are. (The icy ship moves faster) Donkey Kong: Whoa, we're going extremely fast now! Diego: The air's getting colder. Rodney: We're getting closer to the island over there. Sid: Another iceberg ahead! Igor: Manny, turn the boat around, quick! Manny: (grunting) I can't! The ocean current's too strong! (continues grunting) Diddy Kong: We're gonna crash! (Everyone started yelling, except for Cynder, Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, and Tiago because they flew away. Then, the icy ship crashes the iceberg, they got hurt badly and passed out) Few minutes passed.... Blu: Manny! Manny, wake up! Manny: (groans, and opens his eyes) Blu? Jewel? Cynder? Is that really you? Jewel: Yes, that's us. Are you okay? Manny: Yeah, I'm fine. But where are we? Cynder: We are at the shore of the frozen tundra when we flew here before the rest of you got hit by the iceberg. (The macaw kids started shivering from the cold) Carla: Mom, I'm s-so c-c-c-cold. Tiago: M-m-me t-too. Manny: Here, climb up into the top of my head. You kids will be warm there. (The macaw kids climb up Manny's trunk into the top of his head) Bia: Ahhhhh. The mammoth fur is very warm. Tiago: Cozy. Manny: I'm glad that you six are lucky that you survived. But our ship got smashed into that iceberg over there. (The others getting up) Manny: Guys, are you okay? Diego: Yeah. Sid: Where are we? Manny: We're at the shore of the frozen tundra before our ship got hit by the iceberg, remember? Sid: Oh, yeah, right. Fender: If our ship got crashed, how we gonna get out of here? We ended up stranded on this snowy island. Manny: Everyone start searching. Maybe we'll find shelter on this island. But let's take our belongings first from our ship. Then, we can continue exploring. Rodney: Good idea. 45 minutes later.... Diego: Hmm.... I don't see any shelter, Manny. Manny: Keep searching, there are passages around here somewhere. (Everyone keep searching for shelter) Scamper: There's nothing over here. Brain: Nothing here. Sid: Nothing there. Kazooie: Hey, guys! Igor: What is it, Kazooie? Banjo: Check this out! (The all of the members looked at the cave with sparkling minerals inside) Manny: Ah, a cave with.... sparkling minerals inside? Banjo: Yeah, you can see all the rocks and gems that can shine. Manny: Well, there are more interesting thing in this cave. Come on, let's go see. Meanwhile, the fearsome mask, Uka Uka, found the abandoned industrial droid foundry for his evil plans.... Uka Uka: Those creatures have defeated my army of ants, but I have found the way to create an army. (Uka Uka enters the abandoned industrial droid foundry) Uka Uka: Yes! Battle droids! With the whole army of battle droids, I will rule the Multi-Universe. (Uka Uka uses his magic energy to operate the industrial droid foundry. The industrial droid factory is fully functional. The machines started building and duplicating battle droids. The battle droids marching at the position) Battle Droid #1: Awaiting your commands. Uka Uka: Battle droids! I am The Great Uka Uka, and you will obey me as your master. I have an important missions for you. All of the crystals scattered all the universes. The crystals that looks like this. (The hologram shows the crystal) Uka Uka: I want you to find those crystals and bring it to me. But beware.... (The hologram shows the heroes) Uka Uka: ....those do-gooder will ruining my plans. Seize the protagonists and take them to me. Battle Droid #1: Roger, roger! Uka Uka: Go, my minions! Collect these crystal, capture our enemies, and enslave the innocent people! I shall conquer the Multi-Universe! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Later, back at the cave.... Manny: Alright, we can rest here for a while. (sees a spot) Hmm.... This might be a good spot for camping. Come on, let's set up our new home. (Sid strikes two stones, and the spark goes to the pile of wooden sticks to build a fire) Fender: Wow, look at these pictures. Manny: What's all of these images? Igor: There like hieroglyphics. Fender: What are hieroglyphics? Igor: Hieroglyphics are like words. They may be pictures but they're like alphabet. Fender: So, what does it says? Jewel: Let me translate this. It says, "You are now entering the Temple Cavern of the Multi-Universe. To gain access to the main entrance, you need to find six pieces of relic. The pieces of relic were scattered around the frozen tundra. The next step is to assemble all of the six pieces together. Then, place the relic into the star-shaped slot." Blu: Wow! How did you learn to translate hieroglyphics, honey? Jewel: I studied world language. I learned all of the exotic words everyday, but I don't like profanity. Brain: Why not? Jewel: Because these words are inappropriate to me and my family. I needed to prevent them from foul language. Brain: So, swearing and cussing sounds really bad, and hurtful, and they are related to profanity, right? Jewel: Truly, yes. Brain: Oh! I knew that. Sid: Hey, guys! Look what I found! Mumbo: Sloth have found shiny piece of relic. Jewel: Yes, that's the one what the hieroglyphics have told. Now we need five more pieces to assemble together. Manny: Since we have one piece of the relic, let's get some rest. It's getting dark out here. (Mumbo fell asleep and snoring) Blu: How are you kids feel? Bia: I'm feeling warm, Dad. Carla: Me too. Tiago: Me three. Blu: All right. Thanks for taking care of our children, Manny. Manny: No problem. Oh, and you, Jewel, thanks for the warning. That was informative. Jewel: You're welcome. (yawns) It's time to hit the hay. Manny: You two can roost on my head if you want. (Blu and Jewel flies on Manny's head and roost on top of his head) Blu: Ahhhhh. Thanks, Manny. Manny: Sure. Jewel: Good night, Manny. Manny: G'night, guys. To be continued....Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:TranscriptsCategory:Jtn2tCategory:The Beginning of the JourneyCategory:The Evacuation for Survival Category:The Journey to the Colonization